<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a Maid by nek0zawakun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583024">Not a Maid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun'>nek0zawakun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t even know why I’ve stayed here for so long.” She said hitting her forehead. “You know what? I quit.” She said calmly with a definite expression.<br/>“You what?” L asked stunned. Out of anything she could possibly say, he less expected to hear that. His eyes widened as he looked at the beautiful angry girl in front of him.<br/>“I quit.” She repeated.<br/>“You can’t.” L said stubbornly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a Maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mae lay on the soft bed in her five-star hotel room enjoying the long-desired vacation. No more paperwork, no more running around, no more waking up at three in the morning because someone forgot something, and most importantly: No more L! She sighed happily. Only a week passed since she went to Rome. Italy – one of the most beautiful countries in the world and she still had one and a half week to enjoy it. Mae stretched and got out of the bed. She slowly got dressed and grabbed her bag, quickly making her way downstairs.</p><p>“Would you like to have some breakfast Madame?”</p><p>“No thank you, I’ll be eating out.” She replied happily walking out of the hotel.</p><p>Mae caught a taxi which took her to Piazza del Popolo. She loved being there. She made her way to Fontana del Nettuno and sat down on the edge inhaling the scent of the fresh air of the early morning. Mae opened her bag and looked for the book she’d been reading when her phone suddenly rang.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and picked up praying that it wasn’t anyone from work, but of course her prayers were unanswered as she heard Matsuda’s voice on the other line.</p><p>“Matsuda, can I help you?” she asked slightly annoyed.</p><p>“Hey Mae, yeah Arghh...I didn’t want to be the one to tell you this but since nobody would...” he begun but Mae interrupted him impatiently.</p><p>“Well just get to it already.” She snapped not meaning to sound so harsh.</p><p>“Your presence is needed here.” He said shortly.</p><p>Mae’s eyes widened as she nearly dropped the phone into the fountain.</p><p>“But I...”</p><p>“I know you still have one and a half weeks until your vacation ends, but you are needed here.” He said apologetically.</p><p>“And let me guess, the one who needs my help is L. Right?” she asked sarcastically.</p><p>“How did you know?” Matsuda asked slightly amused.</p><p>“Well doesn’t he always?” she asked ironically closing her phone and making her way to the arrived taxi. <em>*When I get back, I’m going to kill L. That immature brat is dead!*</em> she thought mentally torturing the strange guy with black circles around his eyes.</p><p>Mae worked as L’s assistant for two years. She started the job when she was 19 and now at the age of 21 she began having doubts if it was the right job for her. She was smart, creative, logical – everything that was required yet L himself never seemed to take her seriously. It bothered her but she always kept quiet, but even her golden patience was running out.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>L’s POV:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s been a week since Mae’s been gone. Strangely, it’s been the worst week of my life. I couldn’t function on the work, even my usual carbohydrate diet wasn’t helping. My mind kept coming back to Mae. I wondered what she was doing. How was she there, in an unfamiliar country? I was worried. What if something happened to her? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My worries were absolutely reasonable. She’s been my assistant for two years. Of course I was worried about her. She occupied a great part of my daily life. The work seemed boring and blunt without her bright smile every day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oddly enough, Mae never seemed to like me. Even though she treated me just like any other co-worker I could feel that she didn’t like me, I never understood why.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sighed heavily and called Matsuda asking him to call Mae and tell her to come back. My searching spirit would probably die if she wasn’t there for one and a half week more.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>END POV!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Mae groaned and entered the office. L sat on the chair in front of the computer in his usual strange position, with no socks and a cake nearby. Matsuda was in the armchair reading some papers. He looked up and smiled at her, she nodded sighing heavily.</p><p>“So what was so important, that you made me catch the first flight from Rome?” she asked L placing her hands on her hips. L turned away from the computer and looked at her. He placed his thumb on his lips thinking for a couple of seconds.</p><p>“Could you please get me more cake?” he asked politely with a small smile.</p><p>Mae froze on her place, her eyebrow twitched angrily and a vein started pulsating at her temple. She clenched her hands in fists trying to control her anger, but this time it didn’t work.</p><p>“<em>What the hell</em>?” she yelled into L’s face making Matsuda look up almost in horror. He never saw her so angry before. “What the hell is your problem L? I’ve been working here for two years and these two years you’ve been treating me like a <em>maid</em>!” she yelled breathing heavily. “Oh Mae, could you please get me some cake?”, “Mae I think we run out of sugar.”, “Mae could you please buy some candy for me?” she said mimicking him. “I’m not a maid, I’m a detective. You never took me seriously, it seems like all you ever needed me here for was to bake for you and buy you candy when you ran out of it. You called me up at 2 am, making me come here, convincing me that it was a serious matter on the Kira case, when in reality you ran out of strawberry bonbons!” she glared at the young detective.</p><p>L sat quietly looking at her. He knew she had a point, he really didn’t take her seriously, even though, she was the one doing most of the work all the time.</p><p>“I don’t even know why I’ve stayed here for so long.” She said hitting her forehead. “You know what? I quit.” She said calmly with a definite expression.</p><p>“You <em>what</em>?” L asked stunned. Out of anything she could possibly say, he less expected to hear that. His eyes widened as he looked at the beautiful angry girl in front of him.</p><p>“I quit.” She repeated.</p><p>“You can’t.” L said stubbornly.</p><p>“Why can’t I?” she asked giving him <em>the</em> look.</p><p>“Because you are a very valuable and irreplaceable worker here. We can’t afford to lose you.” L replied almost desperately.</p><p>“We, as everybody knows that, don’t have irreplaceable workers. Find someone else to be your maid. I, personally, had enough.” She said walking out of the door and closing it loudly in the process.</p><p>Matsuda looked at L, who was now biting the finger nail on his thumb desperately trying to think of what to do.</p><p>“You know,” Matsuda said getting up from his seat, “she does have a point.” He said walking out of the door leaving L alone with his thoughts.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>A week later</strong>
</p><p>Someone knocked loudly at Mae’s door. She groaned rubbing her eyes. She looked at the watch.</p><p><em>3:45am. Who’s the god damn fool that comes at this hour?</em> She thought getting out of the bed and walking to the door, not bothered to put anything on her tight black shorts and a short pink top that had most of her cleavage and belly exposed.</p><p>She opened the door to see no other than the greatest detective himself. She sighed ready to smack her head against the wall. Mae leaned on the door, crossing her arms on her chest looking at him.</p><p>“This better be good L.” She said eyeing him.</p><p>“It is. Can I come in?” he asked tilting his head to the side.</p><p>Mae rolled her eyes walking into the apartment leaving the door open for him to enter. She laid lazily on her couch while L took a seat opposite her.</p><p>“So, what do you want?” she asked getting straight to the point.</p><p>“I want you to come back to work.” L said bluntly with his thumb on his lips.</p><p>“And why would I do that?” she asked eyeing the detective.</p><p>“Because I need you there...I mean, <em>we</em> need you there.” He replied correcting himself. Mae chuckled quietly looking away.</p><p>“I’ve already accepted another job offer. I’m not coming back.”</p><p>L didn’t reply. Silence filled the living. Mae looked at L from the corner of her eyes: he was looking at her exposed to his eyes body with a small blush covering his pale face. Mae smirked biting her bottom lip. Suddenly she had the craziest idea. She stood up and slowly approached L who sat in the same strange position he usually did.</p><p>Mae grabbed his feet and made him sit properly positioning herself on his lap with her legs on each side of him. L shifted uncomfortably trying to get up, but she pushed him back into the armchair.</p><p>“L...” she whispered into his ear sending shivers down his spine. “Have you ever had a girlfriend?”</p><p>“No.” He replied shortly.</p><p>“Have you ever been kissed?” she continued leaning closer to his face so their lips were almost touching. He could feel her hot breath on his lips.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Have you ever had a physical relationship with a woman?” Mae finally asked pressing her cheek to his. His skin was silky smooth and he smelled of sweets. She closed her eyes enjoying how his skin felt against her own.</p><p>“No.” He said quietly.</p><p>Mae looked at the detective who was now blushing madly and looking anywhere but at her. She leaned in pressing her arms to his chest in process.</p><p>“Do you want to?” she whispered seductively into his ear biting it gently.</p><p>L didn’t reply. His face became as red as tomato making Mae chuckle softly at his shyness. She had to admit, he was adorable like that, so sweet and innocent. She felt a shiver run down her own spine as she thought about it.</p><p>Mae pressed her hands harder to his chest rubbing it in the process, slowly making her way down to his pants. L arched his back looking at her shocked and confused.</p><p>“Mae, what are you doing?” he asked.</p><p>Mae’s hands travelled under his shirt feeling his muscles. Her touch sent shivers down his spine, yet he didn’t want her to stop.</p><p>“I’m just having a little fun, is that wrong?” she asked looking at him innocently.</p><p>She leaned in and started planting soft kisses all over his face yet avoiding the lips. She trailed kisses down his neck searching for his sensitive spot, the one that would make him moan out in pleasure. Her lips soon hit the spot, causing L to let out a soft moan. Mae smirked against his skin continuing sucking and biting leaving the tender flesh bruised.</p><p>She stopped and looked at the guy in front of her licking her lips. His skin seemed so sweet and it made her wonder if he rubbed honey or ice into it. Mae slowly pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him bare. Her fingers gently traced his muscles and pinched his nipples. He gasped biting his bottom lip. Mae leaned in licking one of his nipples, drawing circles with her tongue while her hands massaged his lower waist. She felt something hard press to her inner thigh making her smirk. It was exactly what she wanted. She grinded her hips into his making him moan in pleasure. She slowly rubbed herself against his erected member through his pants causing L to moan louder and place his hands on her butt cheeks. Mae laughed slapping his hands away and got up.</p><p>She took a few steps away from him and turned around still laughing. “So you aren’t as passive as I thought.” She said stretching when she felt something wet on her bare shoulder.</p><p>Mae quickly turned around to see L’s face right in front of her. He looked into her eyes with a mix of emotions.</p><p>“Did you just lick my shoulder?” she asked smiling in amusement.</p><p>“Maybe.” He replied quietly slowly walking her into the wall. Mae’s eyes never left his. L put one hand on her cheek another rested on her waist. He brought her face closer to his and brushed his lips against her. Mae’s eyes widened as he pressed harder. After a couple of seconds Mae wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss.</p><p>It started off short and sweet, until it turned to passionate and hungry. L pressed Mae harder into the wall not breaking the kiss. She licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Mae smirked against his lips refusing to open her mouth, she wanted to see for far he’d go to make her open her mouth. L groaned quietly quickly shoving his hand into her shorts. Mae gasped in surprise allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth.</p><p>L slowly explored her mouth, as if he was trying to adjust to the new feeling. He rubbed his tongue against hers causing her to do the same. Their tongues danced together until Mae finally broke the kiss breathing heavily. She looked into L’s eyes who pressed his forehead to her own while his hands massaged her chest.</p><p>“I do.” He whispered into her ear, sucking on her earlobe.</p><p>“You do what?” she asked breathless running her fingers through his hair.</p><p>“I do want to have physical contact with a woman. I want to do with you.” He replied once again looking into her eyes.</p><p>Mae couldn’t believe her ears. The L, the best detective in the world was now confession his sexual desires for her. She thought for a couple of minutes before realising that she wanted him too. Heck. He was probably the only guy of the sort, that she wanted in that weird, twisted way.</p><p>Mae cupped his face with her hands bringing it closer to hers and crashing her lips on his, immediately invading his mouth. L picked the girl up in his hands pressing her back into the wall harder grinding himself against her. He quickly removed her top exposing her full breasts.</p><p>He sucked on her left breast while one of his hands was massaging the other and the other hand was desperately trying to pull off her shorts.</p><p>L gently laid Mae on the floor kissing his way from her breasts to her stomach making her arch her back and moan out his name. He slowly pulled off her shorts along with her panties throwing them aside, leaving her completely naked. L looked at the girl admiring her curves, her full breasts, her face, and hair that was spread all over the floor. Mae blushed slightly cussing herself for it. After all, she was the one who started it.</p><p>She sat up and ran her fingers over L’s thin body stopping at his pants. After a couple of seconds his pants were off and throw aside along with his boxers.</p><p>L laid her down once again looking into her eyes as if searching for something. Mae wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. L entered her slowly pushing himself into her completely. Mae dug her nails into his back, a loud moan escaping her full red lips. L started moving, first slowly, than faster and harder, while holding her body close to his making their bare chests rub against each other, making them both hotter, if that was even possible.</p><p>L captured her lips with his giving her the hottest kiss she ever had in her life. Suddenly he stopped moving fast and started moving very slow, in and out of her, almost with a snail pace. Mae groaned in displeasure moving her hips closer to him trying to make him go faster but he wouldn’t allow it.</p><p>“L...faster.” he groaned once again into his ear, while playing with his now wet hair.</p><p>“No.” he replied shortly continuing his torture. He wasn’t only torturing her, but also himself, yet he wanted to hear her beg, he wanted to hear her say his, he wanted her to scream for him.</p><p>Mae took a handful of his hair bringing his face close to hers and slightly glaring at him.</p><p>“L...NOW!” she hissed.</p><p>He just shook his head. “Say my name,” he whispered seductively into her ear.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Do it.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>L slowed his pace, if that was even possible, making her almost cry out in need and desire. “Fine...<em>fuck</em>...fine...LAWLIET damnit...move <em>fucking faster</em>!” she yelled.</p><p>L smiled. It didn’t surprise him that she knew his name. After all, she <em>WAS</em> one of the best detectives along his side. As he quickened the pace Mae’s moans got louder. She ran her fingers over his bare sweaty back digging her nails into his sensitive flesh. She scratched her was down his back leaving blood marks on it causing him to moan in pleasure and pain.</p><p>With a final thrust L collapsed on top of her panting. Neither of them looked at each other. Finally L rolled off her and pulled her closer to himself. Mae looked into his eyes still panting.</p><p>“I don’t like you L.” She stated in a matter of fact way.</p><p>L pressed his thumb to his lips while running his other hand through her soft hair.</p><p>“I know.” He replied quietly and buried his face in her hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>